you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Episode 12
'' oleh }} adalah episode kedua belas dan episode final dari seri anime You-Zitsu. Rangkuman Mio Ibuki memberitahu Kōhei melalui radio genggam kalau dia sudah mengamankan kartu pemimpin Suzune sebagai bukti kalau Kelas A dan Kelas C bekerja sama. Dengan penyakit Suzune bertambah parah, Kiyotaka meminta dia mundur dari tes. Tapi Suzune menolak itu dan mengatakan kalau kehilangan kartu pemimpin adalah kesalahannya dan itu karena dia tidak memiliki teman. Lalu Suzune pingsan dikarenakan kelelahan dan Kiyotaka membawanya ke kemah para guru dimana Suzune dikeluarkan. Pada hari terakhir, para murid membersihkan tempat kemah mereka dan para kelas menebak para pemimpin dengan kelas B memilih tidak membuat adanya dugaan. Kiyotaka lalu memberikan Yōsuke yang merajuk kepada daftar pemimpin kelas lain dan dia memasukkan nama tersebut ke dalam daftar. Di tempat pertemuan, Kakeru membuktikan kalau dia secara rahasia membuat perjanjian dengan Kōhei untuk mengirim 200 poin tes mahalnya atas bahan-bahan ke Kelas A dan akan mendapat antara kartu pemimpin atau fotonya. Kelas C dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa 100 poin dan setiap orang selain untuk Kakeru, Mio, and Kaneda, yang dikirim untuk memata-matai Kelas B, keluar dari tes. Kelas C kemudian akan menebak pemimpin: Yahiko untuk Kelas A, Chihiro Shiranami untuk Kelas B, dan Suzune untuk Kelas D. Hasilnya ditunjukkan, dan pemenangnya adalah Kelas D dengan 225 poin, diikuti oleh Kelas B dengan 140 poin, Kelas A dengan 120 poin, dan Kelas C dengan 0 poin. Para murid kembali ke kapal pesiar dimana Arisu Sakayanagi membuktikan kalau segalanya sesuai dengan rencana dalam membuat semua orang tidak mempercayai Kōhei untuk melemahkan kekuasaannya atas kelas saat sekutunya Hashimoto diam-diam memberitahukan pemimpin Kelas A ke Kakeru. Menonton dari kapal, Suzune sangat terkejut dengan hasil tes bertahan hidup dan ingin thu bagaimana itu terjadi. Suzune mengejar dan menanyakan Kiyotaka yang menjelaskan bahwa dia sengaja menggiring IMio untuk mencuri kartu, dan dia menyuruh Suzune keluar jadi dia bisa membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi pemimpin memastikan kalau kelas-A dan kelas-C tidak benar dengan menebaknya sebagai pemimpin. As for guessing the other leaders, he reveals that he only saw the backside of Katsuragi's card and knowing how cautious he was if he sensed he was being watched, Ayanokōji deduced that Totsuka was really class A's leader. He was also aware that Ryūen had not withdrawn leading him to guessing him as class C's leader as he saw him with the same radio Ibuki was holding. Not wanting to jeopardize class D's alliance with class B, Ayanokōji opted not to find class B's leader as he knew the other spy Kaneda would do so. Suzune is in awe at his machinations and tries to question him on what drives him if he doesn't want to ascend to a higher class but as she tries to get the answer, it turned out Ayanokōji made it appear that she was the one responsible for class D's victory in order to have others put their trust in her. As the class thank the nervous Suzune, Kushida approaches Ayanokōji and reveals she hates Suzune because she has no hidden side. She soon asks him if he would trust Horikita or her, to which Ayanokōji does not reply as she calls him mean for his vague answer. Ayanokōji soon gets a text from his teacher to meet in the ship's theater to talk. On the cruise, Ichinose goes over her high points just as Ryūji Kanzaki appears and they talk about the survival test. Ichinose questions over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Elsewhere, Ryūen reveals that the main motivation for the alliance with class A is so that the students would sign a contract to receive 20,000 points from each student every month until graduation. Katsuragi also receives a hard review from his peers for his alliance with Class C and it turns out that Arisu Sakayanagi had one of her followers sabotage Katsuragi's plan. Much later, Ayanokōji meets with Sae Chabashira who compliments his actions as he demands to know who was it that wanted him expelled as he won't play games without proof. Chabashira reveals she was aware of his past which is proof enough as she starts to compare Kiyotaka to Icarus. She soon states it was his father who requested he be expelled though the latter said Ayanokōji would leave on his own accord. Chabashira soon asks him on what he plans to do now, to which vaguely answers as she laughs at his response. Suzune confronts him once more as he calmly states she needed allies and noticed she finally changed. After he confirms he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him as she stated she will see him as an ally though she warns Ayanokōji not to get too friendly with her as all she wants is to get to class A. While she goes on, Ayanokōji internally notes that he doesn't acknowledge her, Kushida, and Hirata as his allies but merely pawns in helping him win. As it turns out, Ayanokōji's time in the White Room has made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish that goal even use people for that purpose believing that all of humanity are nothing but tools. He ends his monologue by stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 11814 points * Suzune Horikita - 44226 points * Kikyō Kushida - 39313 points * Airi Sakura – 12466 points * Ken Sudō - 850 points * Yōsuke Hirata 8515 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 777 points * Kanji Ike - 918 points * Kei Karuizawa - 3159 points * Rokusuke Kōenji - 52 points * Chiaki Matsushita - 8054 points * Maya Satō - 7487 points * Satsuki Shinohara - 9680 points * Mei-Yu Wang 7211 points Kelas 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 127056 points * Mio Ibuki - 112701 points * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 points Kelas 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 points Kelas 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi - 382355 points * Arisu Sakayanagi - 352037 points * Yahiko Totsuka - 342215 points * Masayoshi Hashimoto - 336954 points Poin Kelas [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Nurturing_High_School#Students Class Section - + = Final Poin Kelas] * Kelas 1-A - + = 1124 poin * Kelas 1-B - + = 803 poin * Kelas 1-C - + = 492 poin * Kelas 1-D - + = 312 poin Catatan Episode * Sae Chabashira menyatakan dia tahu tentang kehidupan Kiyotaka. ** Orang yang menyuruh Chabashira mengusir Kiyotaka dikonfirmasi sebagai ayahnya. * Mio dikonfirmasi untuk menjadi mata-mata dalam rencana Kakeru untuk menemukan pemimpin Kelas 1-D. ** Kaneda, murid Kelas C yang ditempatkan di kamp Kelas B juga mata-mata. * Detail rencana Kōhei dan Kakeru terungkap. * Jumlah banyaknya poin Honami dari Episode 4 terlihat lagi ** Honami hampir menyebutkan alasan untuk banyak poin. * Mindset Kiyotaka karena waktunya di Ruang Putih terungkap. ** Ternyata dia tidak pernah berpikir banyak dari teman sekelasnya seperti yang diisyaratkan oleh Suzune di Episode 6. Trivia * Ada kesalahan animasi dengan pakaian Ken Sudō. Dalam adegan dimana dia berhadapan dengan Rokusuke Kōenji, bajunya terlihat seperti kain yang dia kenakan di Episode 8. Dalam adegan berikutnya, ia kembali ke seragam sekolah pada saat yang sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. * Tidak seperti episode sebelumnya di mana dia menutupi keterlibatannya dalam sesuatu, Kiyotaka mengakui bahwa dia adalah orator untuk membantu kelasnya. Referensi Navigasi Situs